


Doctor Graham will see you now.

by Dutchess83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess83/pseuds/Dutchess83
Summary: A role-reversal where Will decides to roleplay as Hannibal's doctor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Doctor Graham will see you now.

Hannibal stops dead in his tracks. He had expected Will to be here at this office, as they had made plans. But Hannibal wasn't expecting this:   
Will was dressed well. For once. A dark blue three piece suit, with a teal and cream paisley tie. Hannibal wasn't even familiar with that type of knot. Will was also seated at Hannibal's desk.   
"Welcome, Hannibal, do come in." Will spoke carefully, evenly, with much more than his normal sense of control. Hannibal raised a single brow before going to sit in one of the leather chairs. Will got up, and took the other one, carefully crossing his legs, before locking eyes with him.   
Hannibal's mind was quick, and he was piecing this together, but he still paused, unsure.   
"Please, don't be uncomfortable." Will spoke again. "Think of this as less like therapy and more as...a conversation between friends."   
"Are you my friend, Doctor Graham?" Lecter spoke softly, squinting his eyes slightly, but ready to lean into this roleplay with another nudge from his partner.   
"Of course, Hannibal, if you'd like me to be." Will smiled gently. There was quite the sparkle in his eye and Hannibal couldn't bring himself to look away. He opted instead to run his hand roughly through his hair, mussing it, before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.   
"I don't know Doctor Graham, I'm not much good at friends."   
"I'm sure there are those who would disagree with you, Han." The shortening of his name sparked something in the Doctor and he shifted his hips in the chair. Was he blushing? He felt like he was.   
"Say what you're thinking. Is it that you have no friends? Or that they don't think well of you?" Will spoke again, in a more commanding tone. Hannibal couldn't even be embarrassed at this reverse roleplay; Will was too good.   
"Either, both, I dunno." Hannibal leaned back now, rubbing his palms on the arm rests. "They never stay around very long." He was casting his eyes around the office now, thinking how odd things he knew so well could look so different when looking through someone else's eyes.  
"Because..." Will began the sentence for him with a gentle prod. It sort of knocked the breath out of him.   
"Because I'm crazy. Why else would I be here?" Hannibal spat angrily, folding his arms around him.   
"I prefer to avoid that word, its application far too broad for my tastes." Will tilted his head slightly, his tongue snaking out quickly to lick his lips.   
This was torture, Hannibal thought, wondering if this is how Will had felt in their past sessions.   
"It's been applied to me quite...broadly" Hannibal says with a bit of a challenge to his voice.  
"I don't think you're crazy, Han." Will was being soft again. Hannibal was flexing his hands, it was taking a lot of control not to pounce on Will.  
"Then what am I? I can't sleep, I can barely function in society, and my only skill seems to be feeling what killers feel." Hannibal got up as he spoke, stalking over to the couch, to look out the window, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Will got up to follow of course, stopping a mere step behind Hannibal.   
"You are a human, and your work with Jack has taken quite a toll. But your mind is not broken, it is not in need of repair. There is nothing wrong with you, Han." The last bit was almost a murmur, and there was a breath on Hannibal's neck. He could almost see Will reflected in the window, eyes closed as he leaned close.   
"Did you just, smell me, Doctor?" Hannibal asked, having to suppress a chuckle.   
"Difficult to avoid. I had to ascertain if you were the source of the scent of wet dog." Hannibal turned almost in shock. Will stood his ground with a smirk. An absolute menace, Hannibal thought to himself. He sat, a bit hard, on the couch, looking up, mumbling a "sorry".   
"Don't speak so softly, Han, it makes it difficult to hear you." Will was standing in front of him now, close enough Hannibal had to strain to meet his eyes.   
"I said sorry. I forget your insane sense of smell." He felt pleased when he saw Will's nose crinkle in displeasure at the synonym for 'crazy'.   
"It is both a gift and a curse, to smell you so well." Will was leaning in, it seemed, but Hannibal wasn't going to give in so easily.  
"I think," he swallowed loudly, "I'm uncomfortable with you smelling me." Will's eyes glittered as he smirked.   
"Too...intimate? I apologize, Han. It won't happen again." then he turned, walking off to his desk, and bending over it to open a folder of Hannibal's drawings and thumbing through them.  
"So, that's it?" Hannibal asked, feeling very much like he recalled Will had been those few years ago. He wanted more, was terrified to ask for it, and equally terrified that this might end.   
Will turned at the waist to look back at him. "When you require space I will give it. Does it confuse you? To have it so simply given?" Hannibal nods now, rubbing his palms together.  
"People don't usually..." he trails off.  
"They don't see the value in your boundaries, Han. I assure you, I do." Will goes to the other side of the desk now, pulling out a scalpel and pencil. He walks back, settling in the chair he sat in before. "May I draw you?" Hannibal almost chuckles, knowing Will cannot draw.   
"I mean, if you want to." Hannibal looks up, between a few loose pieces of fringe. He tousles his hair again with a sigh.   
"It makes you uncomfortable to have people look at you?" Will asks, seeming so maddeningly calm, putting pencil to paper.   
"Simply put, yes. I know what they see."   
"Are you so sure?" Will seems to be smiling slightly and Hannibal can't wait to see what he might be drawing.  
"Yes, I don't like seeing my short-comings reflected in other people's eyes." With this, Hannibal is staring directly at Will who looks up momentarily.  
"What do I reflect, Han?" he asks, softly now. Hannibal gets up, coming over to sit across from Will again, leaning forward as before.   
"I see you don't much care for how I present myself. A general disdain for plain...and dogs." Hannibal smirks as Will makes a sort of huffing noise as he goes back to drawing. "But, you don't see me as broken or incomplete. Which is refreshing."  
"And, how do you see me, Han?" Will looks up again, with an almost hidden smile. It's bait. H knows this. A bait he wants to take, but instead he leans back and sighs.  
"Honestly, I don't find you that interesting, Doctor." Hannibal murmurs, eyes not connecting with Will, who is now clearly seething. Will gets up and tosses his drawing into Hannibal's lap. It's completely amateur, but that was expected. It's Hannibal's face, crudely done, but it's there. A few notes surround it:   
\- confident bastard  
\- menace  
\- want to kiss him  
Hannibal can't help but smirk as Will speaks: "Don't worry, you will." A single finger almost lazily dragging down the back of Hannibal's hand and fingers. Hannibal has to suppress a shudder. Will continues the soft touches.   
"Are you uncomfortable, Hannibal?" Hannibal shakes his head, and Will continues. "Are you serious, or is it because you can take it? Take whatever others dish out?" Will's moved Hannibal's arm a little, holding it by the wrist and sits there, on the arm of the chair. He's touching, holding and inspecting Hannibal's hand while he talks.  
"Your jobs, they are both important. For the safety of others. Because you care." Hannibal nods, swallowing hard when Will caresses the inside of this wrist, his pulse. "You care for the world it seems. Does it care for you? Would you let it? Would you let me?"  
Hannibal almost moans at that. The reversal having been merely amusing at first, now had crossed a line into eroticism.   
"Is this, some sort of treatment, Doctor Graham?" Hannibal's voice is a bit deeper, eyes half closed.  
"We can call it that, if you wish." Will smiles, taking great pleasure it seems in parroting back the Doctor's own words from their shared past.  
"Care." Hannibal says softly, gently turning his hand so he can catch Will's fingers. "I...I've been on my own for so long, it's strange to think of making room for anyone else." True enough of Hannibal's own self and life, and equally true of Will. Their eyes connect again as Hannibal speaks. "It's an unknown." Will squeezes his fingers lightly.   
"Unknown. You don't like that." Hannibal nods.   
"Hard to trust." He replies. Will makes a small nod in reply and they sit that way for a bit before Will gets up crisply, walking to the desk and taking off his glasses. As he moves to the far side of the office, H is worried the mood has been broken. But Will returns with a flute of something the wrong colour to be wine, and a shorter glass which he hands over.   
"I prescribe, a drink. With a friend." Hannibal raises his momentarily, about to sneak his arm around Will's waist as he takes a sip. He's thrown completely off balance. He hadn't even noticed what Will had handed him and is now choking on it.   
"Will wha-"   
"Oh, it's Will now?" Will says, taking a sip of his drink (Whiskey in a champagne flute, really?) and trying not to chuckle.   
"What IS this?" Hannibal growls.  
"It's Old Spice." Will remarks, completely unbothered. "I assumed you'd like it, it has a ship on the bottle."   
Hannibal blinks. Will gave him a glass of his cheap cologne. For no other reason than to get him to break character. Hannibal grits his teeth, putting the glass down and snatching Will's whiskey. A gulp or two washes the hideous taste off his tongue, burning it from his throat. Hannibal looks up with a grimace. He wants to do numerous bloody things to the face looking down at him. Hannibal was however, also determined not to let Will win. With a short laugh, Will got up, leaving and coming back with a glass of wine. Hannibal could, of course, smell it, but he made a show of grimacing as he swallowed it, looking up "Is this supposed to be better?" Will narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"I'm sure if you applied yourself, your ability to analyze wine could rival my own. As it is, just try to enjoy it." He pats Hannibal's shoulder, but the movement is a bit stiff. Hannibal knows from spending enough time around Will, that the position he's currently sitting in hurts him.   
Care over-rides Hannibal's desire to continue their charade, and he quickly puts his glass away, pulling Will onto his lap. He's so much closer now, and makes a small gasp. Hannibal leans in a mere centimeter.   
"Mister Lecter..." Will speaks very softly.   
"You had a look, which translated as discomfort." Hannibal leans in another centimeter, closing his eyes halfway and breathing Will in: Old Spice, of course, but some sweat, and arousal.   
"Did you just smell ME?" Will asks, emphasizing the last word.  
"Dif'cult to avoid." Hannibal almost drawls, trying to mimic Will, as he leans in to slowly nose at Will's neck. Will barely manages to cut off what Hannibal assumes would have been a lewd noise.  
"What...do I smell like?" Will sounded out of breath as Hannibal pressed his nose into his neck, brushing his lips against Will's skin.  
"Safety, which seems a bit ironic." Perhaps Hannibal was joking, or perhaps he was speaking honest truth.   
Will stiffened ever so slightly before answering.   
"So...you know." Hannibal had to suppress a chuckle. This was beginning to be quite entertaining. Hannibal made a small noise against Will's neck before nodding. Unable to pull himself away, he opened his mouth, pressing it to Will's throat slowly. Will almost shivered, and Hannibal tightened his arms around him instinctively, before managing an answer. "Yeah, I know....but it's kinda arousing." Now he pulls himself back, with difficulty. "Still think I'm not crazy, Shrike?" Will's eyes are now glittering darkly, pupils fully blown. He puts his hands on Hannibal's face with a smile.   
"Not crazy, a rare gem." Will murmurs, his lips coming so dangerously close. Hannibal licks his own lips, wanting nothing more than to ravage the slightly smaller man. But he also knows this is a play for control. Will had contrived this entire scenario to test Hannibal's control.   
"More...treatment? I'm unused to compliments, and...all of this." Hannibal lets his arms go a bit slack, remembering how hard it had been to convince Will to let go all those years back.   
Will grips his upper arms now, to stop him from fully letting go. "Be sure to tell me if my compliments become painful." Hannibal nods, staring at Will's lips before looking back up again, as Will continues. "You're not broken, you're not crazy. I am of the opinion that anyone who assumes you need fixing is grossly mistaken. And I find myself overwhelmed by the desire to punish those people." Will sounded...husky, and it was doing things to Hannibal. He was rock hard now, straining against his pants. Hearing Will, embodying his raw aroused rage was possibly the most erotic thing Hannibal had yet experienced.   
"You'd...hurt them?"   
"I might not be able to limit myself to 'hurt' alone, Han." Will struggled a bit, and Hannibal looks down, to see the growing bulge in his dark blue pants.   
"I don't know if I'm ready," Hannibal pauses, one hand moving up to grip Will's lapel, "to hear you wax poetic about murdering people." Will nodded a tad too quickly then rushed to reply:   
"I will respect whatever boundaries you outline Hannibal." He says, moving to undo Hannibal's tie, removing it and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. The sheer devotion in his tone is enough to make a man cry. Of course, Hannibal doesn't cry, but he does pause, looking deeply into Will's eyes, still holding tightly, now crumpling his lapel.   
"I'm finding it difficult...to find the outline..." Hannibal murmurs, pulling Will ever so slightly closer. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, loud as the sea. Will was flushed, but began to carefully smooth down his curls before he answered.   
"Shall we....search for your edges?" Will chose his words carefully, placing a palm flat down against Hannibal's skin where he had unbuttoned his shirt. Hannibal nods a few times, looking up through messy fringe, mouth parting slightly.  
"I...Doctor Graham." Hannibal shakes his head, that feels too clinical. "Will, can I...kiss you?" Will smiles a small delicate smile.   
"Please, Han. I would like nothing better." And with that Hannibal pulls Will's mouth down to him, lips softly connecting in a simple kiss. Almost chaste, Hannibal muses, before opening his mouth slowly. Will responds, doing the same, his hands now gripping Hannibal's upper arms. Hannibal slides his tongue quickly through the passage, deepening the kiss, need to taste his lover.   
Their tongues dance for what seems like an eternity, when in truth is was a scant minute before they pull apart, breathing hard.   
"This was meant to, find your boundaries, but," Will locks eyes with Hannibal, "I find this quite the trial for my self-control."   
"That's comforting." Hannibal chuckles when Will raises and eyebrow, then rushes to explain. "To know that even you can be...corrupted?" Will shakes his head.   
"The connotation is inaccurate. Seduced, and thoroughly enjoying it would be more precise." Hannibal makes a slight face, about to answer with typical Will innocence and bluster. But Will places a finger to his lips, leaning in to whisper in Hannibal's ear: "Thoroughly enjoying it Hannibal." Hannibal feels his own body shudder at that, a reaction he can't control. Will snakes the finger down, undoing another shirt button, dipping a finger in to caress Hannibal's collarbone as he begins to kiss in a sucking manner down Hannibal's neck. Hannibal adjusts in the chair, hands gripping the hips that are twisted sideways in his lap. Always the mind-reader, Will stands, mouth practically latched to Hannibal's flesh. He quickly readjusts, mounting Hannibal's lap, knees on either side of his thighs. Hannibal strains to keep himself from grinding up into Will.   
"Will, Doctor, I..." Hannibal tries to find the words. Will sits up, looking down on Hannibal with dark eyes.  
"Finish your sentences, Han." in an almost neutral tone. But the hint of command that is there begins to unravel the man sitting beneath him. Hannibal can't help but begin to grind up hard, once, before forming his answer: "I um, I am finding myself less concerned with boundaries." Hannibal was practically panting now, and could tell Will finally had him where he wanted him; coming undone and close to begging. Close to breaking character as well. Will reaches down quickly at this point, cupping Hannibal's erection through his pants. Hannibal throws his head back onto the chair-back, mouth open in a silent moan.   
"How long has it been since you've achieved a release Hannibal?" Will's voice was like honey and coffee: thick, deep with a bitter edge that set Hannibal off even more.   
Hannibal lifts his head to almost glare. "Weeks. My boyfriend is a menace." Will manages, albiet poorly, to hide a smirk before removing his hand, and holding it up near his shoulder.   
"Oh Mister Lecter, I had no idea. We can of course stop immediately."   
"NO!" Hannibal shocks even himself, he's sitting up, face in Will's chest, hands gripping Will's wrists. "It was a joke. I'm sorry." He whispers into Will's tie, fingers digging into fabric and skin. Will doesn't struggle, letting Hannibal have this, for the moment.   
"I confess your sense of humour confuses me at times, Hannibal. But if you truly wish to continue." Hannibal leans back slightly, looking away.   
"Please." Hannibal's eyes snap to Will's after he says the word. Will sees the moment Hannibal is parroting, the moment of Hannibal's escape. Will seems pleased, shifting a bit as Hannibal lets his wrists go, opting instead to grip the arms of his leather chair. One of Will's hands moves quickly back to Hannibal's crotch, palming his erection, making him gasp; the other he brings up, tangling it into Hannibal's hair, pulling his head back a little.   
"I find myself unable to refuse such a poetic request." He almost purrs, his hips moving a bit, which presses his hand to Hannibal harder. Hannibal bites his own bottom lip, trying to move his hips. He wants to feel Will, all over him.   
"Do you like this, Han?" He locks eyes with Will and manages to nod, despite Will's strong grip on his hair. "May I proceed to do more?" Hannibal nods again after swallowing hard. Will smiles thinly, trying to keep his semblance of control and play his part. Hannibal is transfixed. He loves Will in all his complexities and today is no exception. Will keeps ahold of Hannibal's hair, moving his other hand to unbutton and untuck Hannibal's shirt. He then caresses Hannibal's chest, his hand feeling so warm. Hannibal is unable to bite off the groan that rumbles in his chest. Will smiles more widely now, he enjoys when Hannibal makes noises, most especially when he is the one that has elicited them. Hannibal arches a bit, pushing his hips up. He grinds up into Will's crotch slowly, savouring the contact, feeling Will's hardness against his own, now almost painful, erection.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished this but have plans to.


End file.
